Consentir
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Lucius está sentado sobre la fuente. Severus está sentado en frente de él fumando. Ambos están leyendo. Severus no es hermoso, ni atractivo. Pero es sexy y poderoso, está medio desnudo y Lucius no sabe cómo reaccionar.


**Se titula:** Consentir.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en:** Lucius está sentado sobre la fuente. Severus está sentado en frente de él fumando. Ambos están leyendo. Severus no es hermoso, ni atractivo. Pero es sexy y poderoso, está medio desnudo y Lucius no sabe cómo reaccionar.

**Te advierto que:** hay temas homosexuales. No incluye sexo pero sí bastante pensamiento al respecto. Antonio es el padre de Blaise, aunque eso es un dato un poco irrelevante.

**Copyright:** La saga de Harry Potter pertenece J. K. Rowling. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 18 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o-

Consentir

Sayo Rio

Él miró en derredor y se preguntó por qué nadie se interesaba en ellos. La poca gente que había alrededor, se dedicaba a sus propios asuntos en la Piazza. Tal vez su amigo Antonio estaba en lo correcto y aquí en su enorme villa en Toscana, poco importaba el mundo exterior.

Severus estaba fumando a su lado. El humo se escapaba de sus fosas nasales como un veneno mortal. Lucius no podía dejar de mirar como sus abdominales se extendían y retraían con cada calada, tomando en cuenta que su acompañante no llevaba túnica, sólo un par de ajustados pantalones de montar. En este mismo momento, Lucius agradece haberle aconsejado que, dado que su rostro no era el más agraciado, al menos podía esforzarse en esculpir su cuerpo.

El clima era perfecto. Ni frío ni caluroso. Este era el mejor día para sentarse sobre la fuente, con un cigarrillo en la mano de uno y una copa de vino en la mano del otro.

Ambos estaban leyendo literatura mágica. Cuando encontraban una frase o un párrafo especialmente bien redactado o con ideas trascendentales, lo leían en voz alta y a veces discutían su significado.

Ninguno cargaba reloj, dejó dicho a dónde iban ni trajo comida para asegurar el almuerzo. El tiempo era insignificante en este pequeño instante de descanso de sus vidas como mortífagos, profesor o negociante.

Lucius sufría escalofríos cada vez que el humo caliente llegaba hasta él. Trataba de no observar el ritual en que el Severus convertía el acto de fumar. De verdad lo intentaba. Pero se estaba desmoronando ante su propio deseo de pedirle al oscuro hombre que olvidara su vicio por un segundo, y que sostuviera la sensible piel de su cuello entre los labios de la misma manera en que sostenía la colilla del cigarrillo. Que aspirara y chupara de sí, no de un artificio.

Como le gustaría a Lucius simplemente voltear el rostro y mostrar sus ojos necesitados. Como le gustaría abrir su túnica y bajar sus pantalones para descubrir su lujuria. Como le gustaría que el otro hombre lo tomara, rudo y raudo, contra la ancestral piedra de la fuente, en frente de las estatuas de las ninfas desnudas.

Sin embargo, las palabras no salían de su garganta. Su libro se iba tornando cada vez más apasionado, y no podía evitar leer en voz alta como Paolo daba placer oral a Niccoló. Su voz se mantenía nivelada y sus manos no temblaban, la piel de gallina se escondía entre las mangas de la túnica, pero su cuerpo seguía reaccionando ante el humo que era arrojado en su dirección de tanto en tanto. Sentía cómo el pocionista le miraba, olvidando toda atención posible hacia el libro en sus manos.

Inesperadamente una mano le instó a descansar el libro sobre la piedra. La misma mano obligó a Lucius a elevar el rostro en el momento justo que una pequeña cantidad de humo escapaba por la enorme nariz de Severus. Esto, en vez de repugnarlo, le hizo mantener una respiración más espaciada con tal de disimular los jadeos que querían escapar de sus labios. Siempre se había preguntado si en el caso del pocionista, en vez de ser los pies, la relación con su hombría estaba en el tamaño de su nariz.

–Asiente una sola vez, y te llevaré de la mano al hotel de la esquina. Te cogeré tantas veces que lo único que quedará de ti será una masa llorosa y necesitada, de mí. Ahora y siempre –pronunció Severus sin cambiar su expresión un ápice.

Lucius debió hacer uso de todas sus técnicas de autocontrol para no tragar precipitadamente, o jadear indignamente. Severus era un legilimante poderoso, ¿Podría este haber deambulado en sus pensamientos? También era un hombre de intuiciones poderosas, ¿Podría haber leído su comportamiento aunque trató de disimularlo?

–No tengo tu tiempo, Lucius –sentenció Severus, retirando la mano derecha del mentón de su rubio compañero. En su lugar, se atrevió a deslizarla entre los largos cabellos rubios que se deslizaban pecaminosos sobre el hombro derecho de éste.

¿Qué responder cuando estaba frente a ti la oportunidad que había esperado desde que el monstruo de tu amigo creció en la forma de un poderoso hombre? ¿Qué responder cuando su lugar como patriarca de una familia oscura era ser el procurador en vez de ser el sometido? Los lugares en la vida de Lucius iban a cambiar para siempre. Aunque tuviera una esposa a la que amedrentar y un hijo al que criar, se preguntas si podía mantener su poderío como mano derecha del Lord Oscuro y arrodillarse ante éste poderoso hombre.

Severus estaba mirándolo directo a los ojos. Allí no había dudas. El pocionista iba a encargarse de él, sólo si Lucius lo permitía. Pero aunque fuera un truco, Lucius sabía que no había manera en que pudiese rechazar esta oportunidad. Así que asintió. Sólo… Él asintió.

_Acabose._

**Notas Finales: **De plano que quería escribir sexo, pero simplemente necesito fumar y quitarme esta tristeza de encima. Así que… Tal vez luego añada una segunda parte con delicioso sexo D/s, mientras tanto se queda con lo que me importa: la desnudez de la perversión de Lucius y la franqueza del poderío de Severus. No es que estos dos no sean súper calientes con otros tíos, pero juntos son D/s puro.

Y… Eso.

Comenten, envíen bombas nucleares (mejor a mí que a Japón), y… hasta pronto folks.


End file.
